Chase young's heir
by Ac 3000
Summary: Chase was never evil. But he was viewed upon as evil, so when he had his son he gave him away to master fung to make sure the boy would be happy. But one day he needs helps and his is his best option. Rated T, warning: implied child abuse. Alt time line.
1. I hate the heylin eclispe

I don't own XS in any way.

**Chase and Omi. NO SLASH NO YAOI. Sorry I really suck at stretching stories and paragraphs. **

Chase couldn't believe his luck. Hannibal had found some way to make the heylin eclipse longer, he had just barely escaped midget bean with his life. He needed help, but he couldn't go back to his own home, no wuya would still be there waiting to attack him on sight. His only options were forfeiting his pride and going to spicer or going to his son for help.

Omi was meditating, suddenly he heard a twig snap . He opened and his eyes and nearly screamed. Chase saw Omi look terrified he knew he could not freak him out now "Relax little one I am not here to fight, I am here for help". "Help?" Omi said in surprise. Chase explained his whole situation to Omi, and Omi agreed to help Chase in his weakened state. Suddenly Chase felt a tug in the back of his mind. He decided to ask Omi for a place to sleep as well. "Omi is there any place where I can sleep?" But before he could hear the answer he passed out.

Omi was worried, Chase looked so pale and weak, which was nerve breaking to Omi. He brought Chase to his room and used the ring of the nine dragons (only halving himself) to go to practice while healing Chase.

He knew something was wrong when he woke up to the distinct pain of disinfectant on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Omi walking towards him with a new bandage for his chest when suddenly Omi tripped. Chase threw his hand forward and stopped Omi from falling. Chase put Omi straight up and saw the look of intense fear in his eyes, it looked like the look someone gets when a loved one dies or is injured.

Omi looked into Chases eyes and suddenly he couldn't hold it back any longer, he started to cry.

Chase saw the tears and pulled **his **son into a hug and let omi cry deeply.( He used his electricity to make sure the sound waves didn't reach the other monks.) He knew he had to comfort him. "It's okay Omi, release your tears, it won't be held against you."

Chase was surprised he could comfort his son, Omi. He figured Omi would hate him, then again Omi did not know Chase was for the xiaolin. But he acted like a heylin so people would leave him alone. He had supposedly tried to turn Omi evil, but he wanted to test his son and each and every time Omi had made him more proud. The time Hannibal (using the Moby morpher) had disguised himself as Chase and turned Omi evil by bringing him to the ying yang world was the only time Omi had gone even near evil. He had had to give Omi up because he knew Omi would hate him when he grew up, but this was proof Omi didn't hate him. Maybe it is time to take him from fung, that is, if Omi would come with him.

***********************************************************************

It broke his heart to see his son crying so hard, especially all over him.

Omi had fallen asleep in Chase's arms when Chase saw the ring of the nine dragons on Omi's finger. According to his watch his son should be heading to his sleeping place now. ( Training was over by now) so he deactivated it so he wouldn't have to tell the other Omi what happened. After this he picked up Omi, locked the door, and lay Omi on his chest.


	2. Omi's nightmare

still don't own XS

I thank God( the Lord) I could write this chapter.

By the way, Chase has some control over electricity, it is proven in the show when Omi's goes to the dark side.

**Omi's nightmare.**

Chase was a light sleeper. Surprising for a 1500 year old man, but he had to sleep with on

eye open in this place, since he didn't have his guards with him. Not to say he was not

loving his time here, being able to hold and comfort his child made him feel strangely

happy. He usually didn't try to feel emotions( they got a warrior killed easily), but he let

this emotion be felt to it's strongest.

Chase suddenly felt Omi fidgeting, whimpering, muttering, and sobbing. What he heard

Omi mutter made him tremble with anger at Monk guan. " No please Monk Guan! I'll be

good just please don't use the cane. Ah no please" but that was far he got before Chase

woke him up. Omi was still fidgeting when Chase said " calm down little one, your with

me, no one will hurt you," That calmed Omi down enough. Chase sat up and put Omi in

his lap so he could comfort the little one.

"Omi" he said in a tone of concealed rage, " did Monk Guan hit you?" Omi looked

startled that anyone would ask this question, before he exploded in sobs holding on to

Chase as though his life depended on it. " He told me not to tell anyone" was all Chase

could catch out of this. " Did master fung know?" Omi whispered his answer between

cries " yes, he told me not to tell, or he would disown me."

Chase could feel his heart racing in rage, he had trusted fung with his child only to be

betrayed. " Did he hurt the other dragons? Omi seemed to freak at that and said in a

voice that nearly broke Chase's heart " No, he said that I was the only bastard child in the

group, that I needed to get that beat out of me!" Chase took out a handkerchief and

wiped Omi's face. Omi cried for an hour before Chase got him to sleep. Chase then laid

Omi down in bed, wiped his faced, tucked him in, used his electricity to set an alarm in

anyone came in the room, and went to go kill Fung.

Chase went looking for Fung's sleeping place, he found the entry to it was locked. He

kicked it down, while Fung sprang to conscious with a " Ah!" but that's all that left his

mouth before Chase pinning him against the wall with deadly force. Master Fung tried to

scream, but before he could Chase hissed " I am already neutralizing the sound waves,

your monks won't hear you." Then, Chase started " **What did you do to my child?"**

with anger pouring from his words.

Fung was confused, then startled, at first he thought, who is his child and who have I

recently hurt? Then it came to him, Omi! " Your his father?" Chase then yelled in rage "

**Yes I am his father and if you can't come up with three reasons why not to kill you, **

**you will be meeting God soon!"** Fung then let out with a cry that could match a

toddler's " Omi wouldn't want you to, that is more than enough." Fung had hit a soft

spot without realizing it. Chase didn't know Omi well, and with the sorrow he was feeling

he slackened his grip. That was enough for Fung to shake free and go outside the air of

electricity to yell to wake the monks. " Let's see who Omi chooses, you or I."

************************************************************************

Sorry, but that in my mind that need a chapter end there, I apologize for the cliffy. But before anyone says this is an easy decision for Omi you have to realize, until recently Omi thought of Fung like a father sort of.


	3. Omi's decison

Alright guys, sorry for the short chapters, I promise I won't upload the this chapter until it is at least 2 pages single spaced.

**Omi finding out and his decision**

Omi was awake, his subconscious must have sensed Chase leaving. Without him Omi was awake without going back to sleep, he couldn't believe Chase had left him like every other person in his life he liked. He knew he going to be beaten senseless for the sobs coming from his room last night.

He snapped out of it as he heard Master fung yell in a girly voice " monks, Chase young is here, this is not a drill, you can use deadly force at will." I flinched, if he was ready to kill Chase, I knew I would be beaten into next week when he found it all out. But Chase did say he wouldn't hold my tear against me. Suddenly he realized he hadn't came out of his room yet and rushed to go so he would not be late for the battle approaching.

Chase was alarmed, he knew what fung had done, by getting the monks Omi would have to choose which side he would be loyal to. Oh how he wished he could kill fung where he stood, had he known any abuse at all was happening towards Omi he would of taken his son out of here years ago. He would have to take care of that later.

The other monks used their usually bad clichés while I stayed silent. I knew if this went badly he could lose everything. Raimundo as usual challenged Chase to a showdown, to bad Raimundo was not powerful enough to take Chase on. But then he heard Chase say some words. " I accept, you Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and fung against me and my heir, in a swimming contest If I win I get one of you monks as an apprentice at my choice, if you win, you can have all my servants that I pay." As usual the monks were so confident that they didn't even realize he hadn't said Omi's name. He felt bad because he was going to break to Omi that he was his son through this.

I was surprised, Chase didn't say my name, maybe he actually cared for me and didn't want to fight. But then again he had that heir. He probably was just pretending to love me, I doubt he would love me, I mean who actually like the water dragon? Shut up he told himself, your not actually that bad. But he was interrupted in his train of thought when he was suddenly in a swimming pool with Chase on his side.

Chase noticed more than the average man. He noticed his son's fright when he said heir and he noticed Omi's confusion in pool. He smiled and gently told Omi " I am your father Omi, had I known the abuse you had taken, I would of taken you out of here earlier, but we will discuss this later Omi right now it's Gong ye tempai!" He might not of mentioned taking Omi had it not been for the look of absolute joy upon Omi's face when he told Omi he was his heir.

Omi and Chase won with ease. ( Electricity with water, heck yeah.) And afterwards Chase had chosen Omi as his apprentice.( Which was not a shock once it had been revealed to everyone Omi was Chase's son.) He then took Omi to his home, and dearly wished Omi would agree to everything Chase was about to say. He was about to say something when Omi's wildfire emotions today conked him out and he fell. Chase caught him and lifted him in his arms and brought him to the room he always had set up for his son's age. He changed the child into a set of pajamas and tucked him in.

Omi was so excited he was practically bouncing off the walls when he suddenly realized he was falling and going to asleep, he felt Chase catch him and then he just let himself stay asleep. When he woke he find himself in teenage mutant ninja turtles pajamas. Suddenly he was startled by Chase asking " Do you like those" I nodded he proceeded with " good they were made for you, I always keep a room accustomed to your age, in case I you would come to live with me, but I always figured you would hate me when you found out about everything. Omi said" you kept a room for me even when I didn't know I was your son?" Chase nodded. Omi blinked back tears of happiness. Chase suddenly cut in " Now Omi, it is time you learn what really happened the last 1500 years.

First of all you were already supposed to know this, so it will take a while to explain." Omi whispered an "ok". "1500 years ago I took a potion from Hannibal, however it was forced upon me, so I got eternal youth while still having my soul, but since I was the least trustworthy monk, everyone believed monk Guan and Dashi's story, which was the one you already heard of where I willing went to the dark side. The lao mang soup changed me though, since it could not turn me evil it changed my mind to an evil competes with the good mind and until recently ( about a year before you were born), there was no treatment for the soup. After you were born, your mother died, Fung, who used to be my friend made me give him word I would let him have my son so I didn't kill him if my evil mind came back. what I did was change your appearance and gave you to Fung. When I did that it broke my heart, but it was in your best interest. But it also hurt because I was convinced you would hate me if you found out why I gave you away. I loved you and you were the last thing good in my life but I had to give it away. Only to find out my best friend was physically abusing **my** son. But on the topic if you want to go back that is your choice.

Omi blinked back tears, Chase wanted him here and loved him, and from what it sounds went into deep depression I left. " Of course I want to stay here, you were the first person that cared, and I ( chase had admitted why can't he?) love you too. And suddenly he was crying again, worried it was all a joke.

Chase saw Omi crying after that and realized the Little one was about to release all his bent up emotions, so he came over to Omi and picked him. " I used to do this when you were littler to, speaking of which, time to break the concealment spell on you." Omi realized he was about 1.6 feet taller and he had turned white( I am white so no one can call that racism). But he release his emotions from that plus a lot of bent up emotions by crying into chase's shoulder.

End of chapter

I don't own xs

I know very touchy feely, and it is up to the reviewers whether A I just put the good stuff in chapters with no stretching. B I add more detail to this story.

Cast your vote

ps. thanks snapegirl, you gave me the idea for the concealment spell).


	4. Omi's torture

Alright this picks up a while after The scene in the third chapter. This chapter is showing the father son relationship growing.

**(insert your own cliché here)**

Chase was mad. The young water dragon was refusing his vegetables, he decided to say this in a calm tone" If you do not start eating your broccoli in the next 5 seconds a certain water dragon might find himself going to be early without dinner." He looked at Omi with a "don't make me do this look" and said " one, two, three," He stopped when he saw Omi eating them.

Omi knew that Chase wasn't playing, but he was not focused on his vegetables, he wanted to ask his dad an important question tonight. " Chase?" Chase thought the tone was weird but he responded " Yes son?" Omi swallowed his pride and said " Can I call you dad?" Chase decided to play a joke "no." Omi looked away, obviously hurt when suddenly Chase grabbed him up and started to tickle him. " You can only call me Daddy" Omi realized it was all a joke " But that would be totally embarrassing" he said this all in between laughter. Chase started to find all of Omi's sensitive spots " Oh really, it's embarrassing huh? Well now I need an apology." He said playfully. Omi just couldn't anymore, his father just knew where to tickle him. " Fine I am sorry." Chase said" and?' " And your (laughter) my daddy please stop! " Chase sat his son on his lap and said" I am glad you see it my way, son."

Later he put his son to bed. He had given Omi a teddy bear and a journal ( both of which he never had and Chase thought he needed) He went to bed himself afterwards and found he couldn't sleep, so he went to check on his son. On his way there he thought about his life.

All was happy for Chase and his son. They both had each other, and they were finally starting to trust each other even more. But Chase would be put to the test when he walked into his son's bedroom, and noticed a letter on the bed.

_Dear Chase_

_I have taken your son, I intend to torture him, after I kill you and make him watch. If you want him you will have to go the ying yang world and face me there._

_Signed _

_Hannibal Bean._

Chase rushed to the xiaolin temple to get the yang or ying yo-yo, he knew the monks must have atleast one of them.

Omi was trapped in the closet with Hannibal Bean when his father had walked in, read the letter, and hurried off. He could not talk. Suddenly Hannibal brought him outside and tied him to his bed. Omi's whole body was filled with fear when Hannibal said " your "daddy" won't be coming back, he left his little "son" alone and now you can experience my revenge.

************************************************************************

Sorry for short chapter but I wanted to end it soon, and suddenly I had an opportunity for a cliffy, so I took it.

Please review

I know Hannibal sounded stupid, but what happened was he tricked Chase into leaving so he could torture Omi, And he was saying the stuff he said with venom. I welcome all reviews.


	5. Omi's contact with other children

I don't own Xs

**Omi's life**

Omi was hurting. He was sure if he didn't get help soon he would die. Hannibal Bean had been torturing him for hours. Oh how he wished he could go back to the few blissful weeks he had with Chase, but Omi knew it would be hours longer before Chase came back from the ying yang world.

Hannibal was happy, if Chase went into the ying yang world with only one half of the ying yang yo-yo( Hannibal had the other) Chase's chi would reverse and he would turn evil.

Hannibal had cut 12 inch long cuts into Omi's body. He had bruised the boy into a bloody pulp. He was just about to go to the ying yang world and kill Chase, and make his son watch. He had pulled out the yang yo-yo out to go to the different plane of existence.

Chase got the ying yo-yo, and was going home, he realized that if Omi wasn't in the ying yang world, he could be being tortured. Chase got there for his fears to come true, he found his guards knocked out and Hannibal standing over a bleeding Omi, immediately he did something he had meant to do before now. Chase stole the yang yo-yo from Hannibal by catching the bean off guard, used both ying and yang and locked Hannibal in the ying yang world. Chase then put the yo-yo's in his pocket and went to his son.

Omi was relieved his father was home, but all the emotions and pain made him pass out. Chase untied and picked up Omi, whose clothes were smeared with blood. Chase decided to rip the clothes off, he picked Omi up, made sure all the wounds stop bleeding, and gave his son a bath. He knew his son would be scared, so he put Omi on his chest,(again) and went to sleep in his bed.

Omi had the worst nightmare he had ever had and was woken by a calm Chase shaking him awake. Omi Immediately told he had had a horrible nightmare, where Chase died, and he was returned to an angry monk guan who beat him relentlessly. Chase comforted him, but knew Omi was having problems that Omi would need therapy for, so Chase made an appointment in his head to find Omi one, and rocked Omi back to sleep.

************************************************************************

_One week later_

Omi was at the park, Chase had decided it would be good for Omi to get some exercise. When Chase choose to make Omi go home Omi suddenly got cranky, so he said in a calm tone " Omi if you do not stop, I will make you go to bed at 8:00 tonight to make sure you aren't like this tomorrow." Omi immediately said in a joking tone " You wouldn't" when Omi said Chase realized it was a joke and put Omi in his lap and started to tickle with no mercy once again.

Afterwards Omi reflected on his life. He came to the point that he missed the other monks deeply, though not master Fung, he had really hated Fung. But he knew he needed new friends and asked his dad about trying to get some. Chase had replied with " of course Omi, I understand. You need to have more people your age around you, do not worry, I will make sure you have more exposure to more children,

************************************************************************

Alright as you know, I have two stories, I am thinking of ending them both and doing a crossover sequel of Harry Potter and Xiaolin showdown, I need reviews and advice people.

next chapter might Possibly be the end chapter, but if it is there will be an immediate sequel.


	6. Omi's birthday

I don't own Xiaolin showdown

**Omi's birthday.**

Chase calmly called his sister, Time, and her twin brother Lime. They both were eager to meet Omi, and agreed to come to Omi's birthday party. Chase asked if they could bring their sons and daughters, because Omi was lonely and had no one his age to talk to. They had both been planning on it. Chase had to go, as it was time to wake Omi.

He then went to the xiaolin Temple. The monks were training early, he was walking up to them, they saw him and started talking the usual smack talk. He paid no attention to those words, he summarized the situation for them. They each agreed to come to Omi's party if Chase swore on his honor it wasn't a trap, and if Omi wanted he could leave with them.

Chase went into Omi's room, he calmly woke up Omi. Chase thought Omi would be off the walls, but he wasn't. When Chase reminded him it was his birthday Omi said "Today is my birthday?" Chase hadn't noticed the hopefulness in his voice, but he did realize that Fung must not have told Omi his birth, just to reinforce to Omi that Omi was a bastard child.

Chase explained to Omi that it was Omi's birthday, and Chase explained that at his House, birthdays were celebrated Quite well. He also explained that Omi would be meeting his relatives today.

" You got all that scamp?" Chase asked Omi after he was done. Omi was amazed but was able to say weakly " Yes." Chase decided it was time to change the subject " So Omi, since it is your birthday you are excused from your chores. Also, what would you like for breakfast?" At that, Omi was overjoyed, he was finally going to have a birthday, and a good one at that! But at the look from Chase he said " Banana Waffles with eggs benedict." Omi had always wanted to try those, and while he was here he figured "Why not?" Chase asked " Ah had this planned out did you Child?" At Omi's nod of the head he picked Omi up and started to tickle Omi again. Omi started the laughter that warmed Chase's heart. Omi finally let out " Please God stop" Chase stopped and said "Oh stop over dramatizing." Omi had just been kidding so he was hurt, until Chase started tickling again. Chase said " Only kidding brat, now let's go to breakfast." He gently let Omi down and went down to Breakfast, and Omi followed.

Chase and Omi had an uneventful breakfast, at the end of it Chase told Omi " Go clean up, we are going shopping for your presents." Omi left to clean himself up, as Chase chuckled to himself. His plan was to let Omi get what he wanted, and bring him home to his new family and as much as Chase hated to have them here, the xiaolin monks.

Omi was so excited, Chase was taking him on a shopping spree. Omi would be allowed to celebrate his birthday for the first time in his life. Chase was just as excited, he would do anything to see the look of pure joy Omi wore on his face so often now. Omi had grown a lot at Chase's house, ever since Chase broke the concealment spell on Omi, Omi was a different skin color, different bone structure ( "Similar to his mother's" Chase thought with joy.), had gotten taller, and Omi was also growing hair quite similar to Chase's.

When they got there Chase asked " Do you want a hair cut Omi?" Omi declined and said " No I want to grow my hair like yours." Chase was startled, but was used to heart warming sentences from Omi, so he thanked his son, but it didn't slow his pace.

Omi could barely breath through his excitement, he had gotten a lot of clothes, some toys, and Chase had allowed Omi to get violent Video games and the system for them. He was surprised when the total was 500.00 $,but Chase had explained that since he had never given Omi stuff before, he owed him, so Omi shouldn't be surprised nor worry about the amount of money that was spent on Him. Chase had used the golden tiger claws to transport the stuff back. But due to Omi's recent injuries by Hannibal, Chase had told him they could not go that way, in case it caused unwanted side effects. Omi had wanted to argue that, but realized it was Chase being thoughtful and stopped himself before he said anything negative.

Omi had been nearly falling asleep on the walk back, so Chase picked him up and told him to take a quick nap. Omi obeyed and woke up as they got home. He asked Chase to put him down, and Chase did. Chase went into the house and Omi followed. Omi gasped, all his old friends were here, along with who he presumed to be his family. He had to ask " Chase did you do all this?" Chase nodded, but he sent Omi off to play with his friends.

Chase was socializing with his family when he realized it was time for the cake. He had explained to Omi that was a normal tradition at parties. One of his cat warriors bring in the cake. Omi could of lit the sky with his smile. Omi blew out the candles, but the only thing he could think to wish for, was that he could stay loved forever.

After a while the party died down, after everyone had gone home, Omi had been so sleepy he had passed out on the couch. Chase's sister and brother were still there, but they had sent the kids home with their spouses. Chase picked Omi up, he was putting Omi's Pajamas on when his sister asked " He really makes you happy doesn't he?" Chase responded back in a weak whisper. " Of course he does."

************************************************************************

End of chapter.

For those who are wondering, I am keeping Omi's age in this fiction a secret deliberately.


	7. Drinking

I don't own XS I don't everclear. I also thank the Lord again.

**Omi's training.**

Eventually Chase talked his brother and sister into moving into a house near him. Omi was ecstatic, he had made great friends with his cousins. On his birthday him and his other friends

were surprised at how far Omi's cousins had gotten into fighting. Had Omi not been older, had the power of water, and his determination, he would of been bested in the fighting games

they played. So Chase had been training Omi.( Omi had wanted to train)

Omi's cousins names were Nick and Drake. When they all came over they brought their friends. Over the next few weeks they all became great friends. Eventually Omi asked if he could go

to a party at one of their friend's houses. Chase said " Only if you promise to only drink from something that is not opened. And no drinking Alcohol." Omi said " I promise.

********************************************************************

Omi was at the party. He was playing games with his cousins in a room upstairs, this was because the oldest of their friends had invited a lot of other people. They all drank heavily,

Drake even knew for a fact the punch had been spiked multiple times with everclear.

Eventually, they were all hungry and thirsty. They all went down, passing by the punch bowl, Drake dared to take a sip of the punch. Omi, having promised Chase he wouldn't drink

something that wasn't unopened, declined. But Drake was persistent, and eventually he figured a sip wouldn't hurt, so he took the equal of a shot. Suddenly he was feeling weary, and

sick. He told his friends that he needed his dad, that he was in pain, and then he blacked out. ( Before someone says something, everclear is 200 proof, and the punch had been spiked

many times, plus is short and skinny. The one shot was about 5 bottles of beer. So plus his weight, and the fast drinking of it, it was the quite a heavy bit of alcohol.)

Omi woke up in his house and he felt like crap. He had this bad feeling in his stomach, and tried to jump up to go to the bathroom when Chase shoved a basket in his face. He threw up

for 10 minutes, when he was done a familiar hand handed him a glass of water, which he chugged. His mouth tasted like puke still, but also it tasted like Charcoal. Suddenly Chase said

" Omi, would care to explain why you are here? And be warned, if I find out you are lying, your punishment will be ten times as bad." Omi was startled by the venom in his tone, but he

didn't want to anger Chase more so he started to explain.

" Me and the other guys were playing video games upstairs. We didn't want to go back down because everyone was filthy drunk, be eventually we all got thirsty and hungry. So he we all

went down there, someone ( He didn't want to name Drake) dared me to drink a sip of the punch, and I took a sip, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

Chase looked furious " So you, deliberately disobeyed my instructions to not drink anything that was open?" Omi nodded, obviously ashamed. " Omi do you know what could of happened

had your cousins not made immediate contact with me?" Omi shook his head. " The alcohol level of the drink you sipped was so high it alone was the equivalent of 5 bottles of beer. At

how fast you sipped it, plus your skinny and short body, and your age, you are lucky to be alive." Omi was near crying " Omi, I thought I could trust you. But it turns out your like every

other child, just doing anything you think you can get away with. It is apparent I cannot trust you." Omi did not say anything, he knew what Chase was saying was the truth. He wished

Chase would stop, but he knew he deserved it, and Chase started again " Omi your life was saved by seconds, you need to understand what it would be like to have to lose you again."

Omi let a tear out at that, as Chase continued " If I ever catch you drinking again, before your 21, the consequences will be severe." Omi burst into tears saying " I am sorry, please don't

hate me!" Chase picked his son up quickly and said " Omi I could never hate you, there is nothing you could do to change the fact that I love you. However, even if you are sorry, you will be punished."

Omi asked calmly " what is my punishment?" Chase said " Omi, look at this situation, how would you punish yourself?" Omi thought about it for a second and said " I should have to go to

bed an hour earlier, I should have to clean the bathrooms, and I should be grounded for an amount of time." Chase asked " How long?" Omi said " At least a month." Chase said " Then

that is your punishment, except for one thing. Since you were truthful, it won't be as bad as it would of been, but since you gave me your word and broke it, and nearly cost you your life,

I will have to give you a spanking." Omi was showing obvious signs of abuse, as he raised a hand to cover a blow. So Chase explained " Omi, a spanking is simply having your behind

smacked a few times." Omi was still afraid, but he knew he could handle the pain.

Chase turned Omi on his knee, and told Omi " I will only spank you 7 times." And that was all he did. When he was done Omi turned around and burst into tears " I am sorry I am not

perfect." Chase cut Omi off " Omi no child or person is perfect." Omi was still crying though, so Chase comforted him until he was done.

*******************************************************************

End chapter.

Please review.


	8. The professor, and the Omi

Props to God again. I don't own Harry Potter. Professor Chase, lols.

**Omi going back to school.**

Omi was cleaning the bathroom, he was angry because he assumed he would be

able to use his water dragon abilities to help, but Chase had told him otherwise. He just

about done when Chase walked up and said " Omi the summer is almost over, you are

going to be enrolled in the school I teach at this year." Omi was ecstatic, he had always

loved school. He asked " When does school start?" Chase tried to remember, and said "

In a week. You and me will have to go school shopping, get you a placement test, and

enroll you." Omi thought about it for a minute, and asked " Dad I didn't know you were a

teacher." Chase replied " Omi I am 1500 years old, there isn't much I couldn't teach. But

I have to tell you, when we are in public in the school you must call me Professor Chase."

Omi accepted that, he thought about it for a second and asked " Will I be able to go to

recess?" Chase gave Omi a look and said " Omi you know the answer to that."

Omi was walking with Chase. Chase had recently went school shopping with Omi,

and it was the first day of school. Omi was placed in the second grade, was enrolled, and

currently Omi was heading with Chase to the school where his first day would go down.

Chase had let Omi know Chase was an eighth grade professor, and that Omi was to come

to his room when Omi's classes ended.

Omi was having a horrible day, he had made the mistake of introducing himself as

Omi Young, which led to him being called a teacher's pet for being a Professor's son. He

knew that he would not be able to go onto the playground with the rest of the children so

that made it all worse. His teacher was Ms. Teegarden, who was neglecting all the abuse

done to him. Eventually Ms. Teegarden called for recess. Omi was supposed to tell her

about his dad's instructions, but he just had to get some exercise, so he left.

Chase was having a great day. Chase's favorite student, Draco Obert, was

answering all his questions and for once Mr. Obert had a smile on his face. Chase called

for physical exercise ( Chase believed his students, no matter the age should get recess,

but he called it physical exercise, also Chase has taught Draco before), and Draco sprang

from the chair to go outside.

Omi was scared. Omi was cornered by a bunch of eighth graders in a gang, there

were not a lot of them, but Omi knew just one of them could take him, even with Chase's

training, due to their size and weight. Draco saw this, and his archenemy Frederick at the

top of it all about to attack this small kid. Draco would of gotten a teacher, but he knew

the kid wouldn't make it more than two seconds. So he stepped forward and said " Why

don't you all pick on someone your own size?" The other eighth graders saw him, and

one tried to tackle him, he sidestepped at the last second and delivered a blow to the back

of the person's neck, the person passed out. Then three of the eighth graders tried to do

the seem, so he ran up the wall and landed behind them. Before he could catch his breath,

he heard a knife being thrown at him, he dodged, and caught it as it went by him. Draco

quickly put it in his pocket, and yelled " Kid leave and get a teacher, I can not handle these

people on my own". And with that Draco turned around and saw Frederick heading at

him with a knife, so he grabbed Fred's wrists, twisted and broke them, and kicked him

away, but before he could continue with his combo someone hit him hard enough in a

pressure point in the arm he couldn't move his left arm, and the person took out his knife

and was about to stab him,

Chase was amazed, Omi had come to his room while he was cleaning it up, and

Omi told him about this fight with the eighth graders, Chase assumed it was Draco,

because it was always Draco. Chase got out to the playground with his son following to

find maybe six or seven people ganging up on Draco, who was dealing out blows pretty

well. But Draco was cornered and was about to be stabbed by the second to last

conscious member when Chase came and knocked the person out. The last member, his

worst student Frederick, was about to attack Draco, who took a knife out of his pocket

and started to knife fight. Before Chase could intervene, Draco had his own knife to

Frederick's neck, and his own in his pocket. Before Fred could do anything though,

Draco used a pressure point to make Fred slip into unconsciousness.

The police arrived, and Chase pulled Draco into his room with Omi in tail. When

they got there Draco started to explain " Professor I didn't start this fight, I was

defending a little kid." Chase said " Draco you are my favorite student, but I warned

what **would** happen if you started a fight, which you must of done because that gang

would not of picked on someone of your strength otherwise." But before Chase could go

on Omi interrupted, in a voice filled with worry " Professor, he is telling the truth, he was

defending me." Chase looked at him in anger and said " You weren't supposed to be in

the playground." Draco, not knowing what was going on, said " What is going on?"

Chase started " He is my son, and he was being punished and was not supposed to be out

there, which would of cost him his life had you not shown up. I thank you for that Draco,

if you ever need anything come to me for it." Draco was shocked his professor had a son,

but asked " professor may I be excused to the bathroom? Adrenaline rushes really make

me thirsty." Chase nodded and Draco packed up his stuff and left, and heard his professor

start out in what must of been in his calmest tone " Omi would you mind telling me why

you disobeyed me?" Omi said " Well I was having a bad day, people were picking on me,

the teacher wasn't doing anything, and I just felt like I needed to go outside, so I", but

before Omi could finish Chase cut in " You deliberately disobeyed me, thinking me foolish

enough not to come and check up on you?" Omi said " I am sorry I just couldn't stand

it!" Chase, mad enough, said " Omi I will deal with your teacher problems later, but you

hurt me, I was beginning to trust you and you betrayed that, and trust **me,** your

punishment for this will be a lot worse than when you last broke my trust." Omi, not

meaning to started to sob, and Chase picked him up comforting him. Omi stopped, and

Chase handed him a few books and said " Omi I am going to get one of my teacher friends

to watch you during her planning period. Please be good, these books are for you to

read." Omi nodded, thankful for Chase getting out of his class. Omi followed Chase

outside into a trailer, where Chase started the usual conservation of could you watch this

student, she agreed. Chase spoke to Omi and said " Omi this is Mrs. Bagnell, she will

watch you for the rest of the day, if you would like. Now I must go." Chase and Omi

hugged, and Chase left.

Mrs. Bagnell asked " Are you his son?" At Omi's nod, she explained " I have

never seen him showing emotion. But back to you, if you need anything tell me, I will sit

here doing my work, when my class gets back you can play the game they are going to

play.

***************************************************************

Alright let me explain.

Draco Obert is based off my friend Chase Obert, who had a picture of Draco, the dragon born of hell's fire ( I don't own that either) on his cell phone and myspace. Mrs. Bagnell is based off my super awesome teacher from the seventh grade. And Omi is in the second grade due to his intelligence, it does not help reveal his age.

I apologize for all spelling errors. Draco and Mrs. Bagnell will play more of a part in this story.


	9. The draco

Thanks to God again. This chapter will be showing from many sides. And in case my old teacher Mrs. Bagnell is reading this, then the teacher might or might not be like you. And due to their privacy the characters might/might not be based off the characters in real life I have used. I don't own Harry Potter

**The rest of the day for Omi, Chase, and Draco.**

Omi was having fun, Mrs. Bagnell had let him introduce himself, so he didn't let it

slip that his last name was Young. Omi had felt right at home during game that they

played, with people who had a similar mindset to him. Eventually the end of the day came

and Mrs. Bagnell told Omi " Your father told me to tell you to come to his room at the

end, and to not knock on the door." Omi nodded and left to go to Chase's room. He

arrived and walked in. He was startled to find class was still going on, but he recovered

quickly and took a seat in the back of the Classroom.

Draco was sitting there in the back too. Omi tried to thank him but Draco kept on

taking notes, Omi looked at the paper Draco was writing on to see it was nearly full. Omi

decided to read one of the books he was reading before. After a few minutes Chase said

loudly " Class your dismissed, Draco stay after class." Draco was confused, but he

stayed and asked " Professor Young what did I do?" Chase replied " You saved my son,

and I would like to invite you for dinner at my house. And please call me Chase." Draco

almost instantly said "Yes", he had barely ate anything for 2 days. Chase began again "

Now I have to show you how to get to my house, but please wait outside, I must talk to

Omi about his punishment." Draco nodded and left. Chase turned to Omi " Omi I have

thought about it, and your punishment is that your going to have to clean out my guards

litter box for a month.( His guards are giant trained cats) you will also be getting another

spanking, you will thank Draco to kingdom come for saving you, and if he will agree I

will have him watch over you, since it is apparent I need someone to do so. If he does

agree you can go out to recess." Before Omi could take that all in Chase had turned him

over on his knee and said, much to Omi's embarrassment said " 10, since the lesson didn't

sink in the first time."

Draco was bored, he had heard Chase scolding his son, who had yet to learn the

name of. He knew Chase was about to spank the boy, so he left to get some more water.

By the time he came back Chase was coming back with his son, who was beet red.

Chase said " Alright I walk from here to home, so I will have to show you how to go

through the forest."

The three quickly made their way to Chase's house. Once they started to eat

Draco started to eat as slow as could be, but he was so hungry. Chase said " Draco I do

not believe you know his name, it is Omi." Omi talked to Draco, telling him about his day,

and thanking him for Draco helping him. Eventually the meal was over and Chase said "

Omi go upstairs, I have something to discuss with Draco." Draco, not knowing what

was going on waited until Omi left to say " What is it pro.. I mean Chase?" Chase gave

him a look " It seems Omi has taken a liking to you, I was wondering if you would look

over him during recess?" Draco having taken a liking to Omi said " Sure, no problem

Chase." Draco assumed the conversation was over, but Chase said, in a worried tone "

Draco, if you ever need a good meal, or a place to sleep, anything really, Promise me you

will come to me." Draco, surprised anyone could care about him said " Sure Chase."

********************************************************************

Sorry for grammar errors. Thanks to God again.


	10. sorry for not updating quicker

I thank god I am able to update, my writer's block. Any questions that want to be asked about anything that didn't make sense in the story can be sent directly to me, I will try to correct the mistakes and answer the problems. Draco will have one of two endings in this story both of which have major importance to this story. 100 reviews equals good ending. Less equals the bad ending ( totally blackmailing you guys)

I don't own Xiaolin showdown by the way.

**Start of chapter:**

Draco had always been a very smart person. He figured out how to get safely away from his parents when they had been abusing him; and things of similar nature. Draco had always thought of himself as a simple creature _without _emotions, simply because he had never been able to show them. Draco had enough to deal with, like trying to get an education while being homeless, trying to find food to eat, and on the latest on the list of challenges would be to watch after his Professor's child who had been picked on, but had taken a liking to Draco. Not that Draco hated children, for he had no negative feelings towards them, but it would be a challenge to hide it from Professor Young.

Draco went to school, and started class. Language arts happened to be his weekness, and he just wasn't getting it. Hours passed and eventually Draco got to Professor Young's class at the end of the day. Around half way through he called for his variation of physical education, which meant to basically go outside and get sunshine. Draco got outside, and exhausted just sat on the ground and watched Omi ( Young's son), making sure he didn't get into trouble. Draco was just looking at a flyer for the school dance when he heard someone from behind him say " Not as hyperactive today are you Draco?". The voice made Draco jump, only to realize it was pofessor Young, who walked up and sat next up to him.

Draco, not willing to admit to himself he actually felt anything, he just brainwashed himself into thinking Young was someone to respect. Had Draco actually admitted to his feelings, he would of known he looked up to professor Young like a fatherly figure, and someone who he should trust but wouldn't let himself trust. However Draco didn't admit to it, even in his head.

Professor Young saw a flyer on the ground and read it aloud " Dance 11/11/09 15 dollars to come." Afterwards Chase ( Young) looked at Draco and said " Will you be going to this?" Draco, not really thinking about the suspicon it might cause said back " Can't afford it." This made Chase suspicous, but decided he needed to furtherly observe Draco to make sure what he thought was true. Professor Young instantly said " You get paid for watching after Omi you know?" Draco lit up at that and said " I didn't actually. How much?" Chase thought about it and said " 20 dollars an hour where I live, since I will not come directly home, but I do not want Omi here all day. You will be free to serve yourself there as well." Draco was speechless at how nice that was, but all he could do was crack a joke about it.

**Omi's start of chapter ( I think I have made him seem to much underpowered, trust me that will not hold true by the time I am done, however he will be going through emotional pain this chapter. And he was an abused child, so when the feelings of being different and a meanace for a reaon unknown to him occur, his mind kind of reverts to that mindset) **

Omi was sleepy. He couldn't sleep last night and didn't want to bother his father about it. He went to school. Omi loved Mrs. Bagnell's class, but he wasn't accecpted there. Eventually sometime into the class it was time for lunch. Omi bought lunch, he was to lazy to pack one up at home. When he tried to sit down someone almost pushed him off of it. Omi eventually ended up sitting at the end, alone, everyone thinking him a freak for a reason unknown to him. Omi was greatly upset, and thought of himself badly, leading up to him being in a bad mood. At the end of day, at recess he walked out and saw Draco watching him. He wanted to go and talk to him, but didn't want Draco or his father to be more mad at him, since he had gotten in trouble for the last few days. After recess Omi would have to come back in with his father's ( his father was Chase) class of high schoolers, and wait for them to dismiss before he went home.

Omi had decided to hand out alone on the swings when a few kids older than him came up to him. They automatically said " Give me all your money, just because you a professor's son doesn't mean you avoid paying your dues." Before Omi could do anything else one of the kids pushed him, and the next thing Omi saw was white. The next thing Omi could remember was being pulled off one of the boys, and then blank.

When Omi came too, he was being held back by Draco, and the kids who jumped him were just getting off the ground. Suddenly Chase Young's voice came out, cold and clear " The six of you in my office immediatley!" Omi went to leave, but Draco held him back and said " Omi he doesn't mean you, he means the six of them." Suddenly Omi realized that he had been jumped by six kids, all older than him, and he had come out of that battle without a scratch.

By the time Draco and Omi had gotten into Chase's classroom the six boys were already being suspended if not expelled from the school. At the end of class Draco stayed behind to ask Chase about some of the material. After he was sure he understood it, he decided to walk Omi home. On their way there Omi asked Draco " What happened in that fight? The only thing I remember is being pulled off someone." Draco looked shocked, but replied with " That was one of the kids. They were attacking you and you were just defending yourself, you probably don't remember because of the adrenaline rush. Which should have worn you out." Draco added the last bit after seeing how excited Omi was. When Draco got to Omi's house he had to look at the scenery, which he didn't notice last time he was there. Draco had just been a minute, but when he walked into what appeared to be a living room, he found Omi fast alseep on the couch. ( I have to end chapter now because I want to go to bed, but I want to update tonight)


	11. Aw moments

Thank you God for this stroke of awesome. btw lot of father son touchy stuff in this chapter. and to bryan: The part where Omi cries never happened to me.

**Start of chapter:**

Chase was running late. Which was good to him to a little bit, but he wanted

to get home. Chase was grading papers, planning his class, and handling the

paperwork for the assault charges he was filing against the boys who had attacked

his son. It was around 5:30, and he dismissed his class at 4:00. Chase just

finished the last of his work, and decided to go home. It was around 6:00 when he

got home. When he walked in the door he found Draco at the table doing his

homework. Draco looked up and said quietly" Omi is asleep." Chase asked " For

how long?" Draco mouthed " since we got here." Chase replied with " I am going

to wake him up, so he can sleep tonight. After that we will eat dinner, would you like

to join us?" Draco, still hungry after the meal said " Yes please." Chase woke Omi,

and the trio had dinner. Mild small talk was made. Chase asked Omi if he was still

tired, and Omi replied " A little." Chase automatically said " Omi I think after you

are done with your homework you should go to bed, you need the sleep." After this

Draco, Omi, and Chase talked about the fight. Chase told Omi what was going to

happen to the boys who attacked him. After dinner, Chase paid Draco 50 dollars

for watching Omi. Draco had to leave shortly after. Omi finished his homework at

school, so he went straight to bed. Omi instantly couldn't sleep as soon as he got

into the bed. Omi cried, he had a bad day. Chase hearing this on his way to the

bathroom, rushed to Omi's room and opened the door. Seeing nothing was too

amiss besides Omi, went to comfort Omi. Chase directly picked up Omi and asked

" Omi, what is the problem?" Omi, too comfortable to be embarrassed, explained

everything, even why he didn't tell Chase in the first place. Immediatley Chase's

face turned into anger " So you couldn't sleep, and instead of coming to me you

just let yourself suffer? Omi when will you learn to come to me before things

escalate?" Omi only cried further. Chase, said " Omi, promise me that if you can't

sleep again, or you are being treated like a freak in class, or anything similar to that,

you will come to me?" Omi said " But" but that was all he could get out before

Chase said " Promise me that Omi!" Omi, immediatley said " I am promise. It's

just I thought you would be like ," Omi couldn't get out the rest, due to painful

memories, but Chase cut him off anyway " That I would be like that evil Fung?"

Omi could only nod. Chase said " Omi I promise you I will never be like that." Omi

said " I know!" But Chase cut him off again " No you do not Omi, you want to

believe me, you want to allow yourself to let your guard down." Omi, was

speechless, as he knew this was true. Chase said " Omi, repeat this " My father will

not hurt me, I am safe with him." Omi didn't at first, until Chase said " Would you

rather I put it on a t-shirt and made you wear it?" Omi, not foolish enough to think it a

joke, immediatley repeated what Chase told him. Omi, after repeating it several

times, finally realized it must be true. He broke down and cried himself to sleep

( And for sentimental value) in Chase's arms.

**By the way, Omi got so close to Chase as a father because he had wanted a father for a long time, but after Omi's recent string of punishments and what had happened to him in his classes, Omi's mind just went back to thinking negative things about Chase, worring about being betrayed.**

**Start of chapter: Draco**

Draco walked outside the Young household, and went to where he slept at

night. It was really cold outside. He was just about to go to sleep when an idea

formed in his head. Draco walked back to the Young household and knocked

lightly, not sure of how much time had passed since he left. After a little bit Chase

opened the door and asked " What is the problem Draco?" Draco said, as cool

and calm as he could be while lying " My parents are out of home, and I seem to

have lost my key, would be ok if I stayed here?" Chase, knowing this was a lie,

considering it was over two hours ago that Draco left, said " Yes, you may." Draco

stepped inside as Chase led him to a guest bedroom. Chase asked " How long will

your parents be out of town, and can you contact them?" Draco decided to keep up

his facade and said " I don't know, they told last time we spoke that it would be

about a month, that was a week ago, right when they left. They are out of the

country, so I can not contact them." Chase, needing to investigate more closely

went with being friendly " Would you like to stay here until they return?" Draco's

face lit up and said " Sure." Chase showed him the bathroom and the guest

bedroom. Afterwhich he said " If you are staying here, then you are going to that

school dance." Draco had to think for a second and said" You mean you will pay

for it?" Chase replied with " Yes because your parents are out of town, and I want

you to save your money, and I want you to go to that dance as well."

**End of chapter- you can thank my SS project+ my make up work for it not being longer.**


	12. I am too lazy to make this chap longer

Thank God for letting me write this chapter Alot more sentiment stuff for Draco, trying to set him up for the good ending, even though I have not got my reviews yet.**Start of Chapter for Draco**

Draco woke up later than he ever had for as long as he could remember; 7:30 this was being gently woken by Chase, not some other homeless person trying to force him out of

his spot, making him fight for it ( he would usually win, but he still couldn't sleep after that). Chase abruptly interrupted this chain of memory by saying " Draco you need to go and get your

things and put them in your bookbag". By the time Draco was going out the door breakfast was on the table, but Draco was ( if he admitted to his feelings) just to shy to go to the table

and face being told to leave. Chase called out before he left " not going to get Breakfast Draco?" Draco responded with " of couse I am, I just forgot." Chase knew this was a lie, Chase

had seen Draco look directly at breakfast wantingly and head for the door, but he needed to confirm some of his suspicions. Draco ate breakfast with Chase and Omi and went to the

school with them as well. Everyone saw him arrive with the professor, and decided to pick on him for it. Around 4th period Draco snapped and got into a fight. It had been a little one,

especially since he was pulled off by a teacher who was strong enough to hold him. This teacher was Chase. When Draco got into the office he had to give a way to call his parents, but

before he could make up an excuse Chase swooped in and explained what he had been told by Draco. As this was a first time offence for all of the years Draco was in school, and the

person who was taking care of him, Draco just recieved a week of detentions. After the administrator told him his punishment, he walked out of the office. Chase was outside and said in a

voice of concealed fury " we will talk about this after class." Had Draco been normal he would have wondered why Chase thought he could scold him for fighting, but instead his mind went

to the abuse he had already been through. This led to him being scared the whole day about what would happen. In Chase's class he was never called on, and basically ignored till the

recess like part of the day where Chase said " Mr. Draco, please stay after the rest of the students leave." After everyone left Draco was pretending to be writing in his agenda, but he

was to nervous, thinking of a beating that he thought was approaching. Chase stood up and said " let's go to a more private room". This only intensified Draco's worries, and as soon as

they got there and Chase began to talk, the second he started to speak Draco flinched. Chase acknowledged in his mind that there was no doubt anymore, Draco was abused and hs

own family probably didn't care he was missing. Parental instinct won out in Chase's head, and he pulled Draco into a hug. Draco tried to fight him off, but the 1500 year old half dragon

was much stronger than him. Draco broke down, first out of shock, then out of realization, and then just out of the pent up emotions inside. Draco didn't know it, but Chase knew that if

what he suspected of Draco was true, than this would most likely be the outcome. So Chase had someone set up to cover his classes. Chase asked " Draco why are you crying?" Draco

said " I thought you were going to hit me!" In between tears. Chase immediatley replied" I will never hit you, nor I am within my rights to even so much as smack you." Draco wanted to

believe this, but he could not let his guard down just yet. After Draco had stopped crying, he tried to calm down. He knew Chase would hate him now, and tell him how he was such a brat.

Draco backed off and sat down, as Chase cleaned off his clothes. Draco looked at Chase with extremly vunlerable eyes, and Chase asked " Yes Draco?" Draco just shook his head, but

Chase kept on going " You are the not the first student who has broken down in front of me." This seemed to help Draco's pride, but not a lot. Chase said as opening the door " come

Draco, school is over. Do not think this get's you out of your punishment, this counts as your first detention, but the rest won't be this easy. And my personal punishment to you will be not

pleasant at all."

Chase and Draco walked home to find Omi waiting for them at the house. Chase immediately told Draco " Come, I want to discuss your punishment." Omi already knew about the fight through the chain of gossip at his school. When Draco and Chase were alone, Chase asked Draco's side of the story, and Draco was only to eager to tell him. At the end Chase decided "Since you have a problem in anger management, you will be scrubbing the floors of the kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room to teach you patience. " Draco, not even caring Chase had no legal right to make Draco do that, agreed to the punishment anyway.

**End of chapter because I want to go to bed.**


	13. TG Thank God Jesus Christ

Thank God Jesus Christ for this chapter amen. I am trying to get the dance chapter ready to be updated on 11-29-09 as it said on the flyer chase and draco saw. This is a thanksgiving chapter.I know it seems like I am leaving Omi out in the cold but I am trying to set the stage for something. warning rape viewer discretion is not advised

**start:**

Chase, Draco, Omi had been out of school for a while since it was

thanksgiving break. Draco knocked out his punishment in the first few days of the

week (Not counting the detentions) and Omi was offically done with his punishment

from earlier in the school year. Chase had decided that it was time to confront

Draco about his lies, since Draco had gotten more comfortable with Chase over

time. Chase was also going to ask if Draco would like to be adopted, and had even

talked it over with Omi who was thrilled with the idea. Well that was what the break

was going to be like, until Draco's parents took Draco back the night befroe thanksgiving ( Chase had no legal right over him).

Chase had been sure of the lies Draco had told him so he had spied on

Draco's property via bugging the place. The dialouge didn't seem bad, Chase

couldn't find anything bad about it for the first few hours until when Chase was

listening and he heard something that made his blood turn cold.

* * *

Draco had not seen his parents since he ran away at age seven. He didn't

remember much, besides that he was treated like a slave. Draco was not glad to

see them and everything was pretty silent. Draco's parents were not so bad the first

night at dinner. Draco had no idea what would happen next; starting off when his

parents shoved him into a room. The mother was waiting in this room and started to

laugh. A barrage of memories hit Draco and he knew what was next; he was going

to be raped by his mother and his father. Draco called for help, somehow knowing

Chase Young was listening.

* * *

Chase could clearly hear Draco sobbing, calling out the situation to Chase,

even though he was not there At one point Chase heard " They are gonna rape

me" in Draco's sobs and Chase jumped up, told Omi " something happened to

Draco, I will be back in ten minutes Omi.", and raced out the door.

Chase was at Draco's house within minutes. Chase wasted no time and

bust through the door. Chase ran into the room where he heard Draco now

sobbing. In this room two obese adults stood before either could respond to Chase

appearing out of nowhere Chase attacked both of the adults and knocked them out

before running to Draco. Chase picked Draco up gently and took him home.

Chase sat down and let Draco cry for a little bit. When he was a little calmed Chase

began " You know you have been staying here for a while, how would you like to

become part of the family?" Draco's face lit up, he managed to say " Yes!" Before

all the emotions of the day knocked him out cold in Chase's arms.

* * *

The next day was thanksgiving and everyone had a feast. Chase, not wanting to bring Draco back into it, tricked Draco's parents into giving Chase full custody of Draco, after a little _persuasion. _ The dance was three days away, and no one knew the peril Omi was in yet.


	14. I thank the Lord again

Thank God for letting me write this chapter. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning I am now using the same opening for every chapter Please review. I love every review.

Start:

Draco was screaming. Only briefly, but it still caused him to worry over whether or not he woke his family. Before Draco could think about it however Chase knocked on his door very lightly and said "Can I come in?" Which had been the nightly routine for a few days now, Draco having a nightmare, Chase coming to talk with him about it, occasionally Omi would join in and help as well, and the same would happen occasionally when Omi had a nightmare. Draco and Omi were starting to become really close as brothers and friends. Draco and Chase were close as well. Chase would always come to comfort Draco about his nightmares no matter what the time was, sometimes staying awake hours longer than he should have to make sure Draco was okay. Tonight was different, tomorrow Draco would be going to a school dance even though it was the middle of the break. It would be the first time since he had been adopted and near raped that he would be seen by his piers. Draco didn't want to go but he knew he would have to face everyone eventually, and why wait?

Draco went to the door and let Chase in quietly and went back to his bed. Chase didn't bother with small talk and said in a gentle caring voice "What was it about this time Draco?" At first Draco would have been to scared from the nightmare to even open the door, let alone tell anyone what it was about.

Flashback:

_Draco was cowering. In his nightmare Chase lost custody over him after beating him and Draco ended up back at this parents house who took extreme pleasure in torturing him. Chase had heard screaming but Omi was still knocked out from the thanksgiving feast and stayed fast asleep. Chase knocked and asked "Draco may I come in?" but Draco just couldn't answer. Chase let himself in and saw Draco, a fifteen year old boy cowering as though he had been tortured. Chase couldn't help but pick Draco up without thinking about it. Draco fought back with all his might but Chase just hugged him and let Draco cry himself away. When he was done Chase looked directly at an embarrassed Draco and asked in a soft gentle tone "What was your nightmare about Draco?" Draco eventually calmed down enough to tell him and by the end he was sobbing again "I will never hit you Draco, you are completely safe here. I know you won't believe it at first but eventually you will learn to trust me." Chase said in a reassuring tone. Draco just cried more and asked in between "How can I trust you? I am just a burden here!" This is what infuriated Chase, who put Draco up to his eye level and said in a fierce, loving tone "You are not a burden Draco Don't Ever Think Of Yourself As Such! You can trust me because I love you, and I always will." Draco calmed down at that and asked in a voice as though he though he was stepping on a bear trap "Really?". Chase just said "Always and forever Child, I swear on my honor. And if you still don't believe me I could offer to you the same thing I did Omi" "Which is?" Draco asked in a light cheered up curious tone. Chase looked at him and said "I offered you get him a "My father loves me T-shirt" if he doubted me in a way. Draco just laughed and that had been the end of that._

_End of flashback_

Draco lay back down in his bed in a room he had designed with Chase and Omi. Chase sat near by in a massage chair (Chase had put one in both Omi and Draco's room once Draco told Omi of one and they had both asked for one) as Draco said "It was different this time. Somehow everyone knew what my parents had tried to do to me or that you had taken me out of my home like you had. It wasn't really scary at first but with all the pressure I felt in the dream I just screamed! It was too much!" Chase looked at Draco and said "If that happens Draco then no one has to know what nearly happened to you or why it happened. If it happens you, Omi, and I will deal with it if it happens." That was it for the night besides the stories that Chase told Draco whenever Draco just wanted to talk (Of Chase's life when he was a kid and his families, as boring as it sounded Omi and Draco loved to hear about it).

Omi walked into Draco's room at that time and sat down at Draco's bed as Chase went on with his story. Omi had just came in because he loved to be with his family and especially hearing his father's stories. Omi was just barely staying awake so Draco picked Omi up and put him in his lap. Halfway through Draco had completely laid down and Omi had fallen asleep on his chest and by the end they were both asleep. Chase covered them up and went to bed shortly afterwards

There was only one problem. Someone lived in the neighborhood where Draco's parents lived and had seen Draco being carried out like a "little kid" as she had put it to her friends by professor Chase Young. She told her friends and those friends told those friends and eventually everyone in the school knew about it through the modern web. The happy family had no clue


	15. Short chapter

Thank God for letting me write this chapter. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning I am now using the same opening for every chapter Please review. I love every review. I have started to re-read my stories and I am debating about redoing all of them to make them not suck, please leave your opinion about. Sorry if this story is not stretched like it should be and how some of my latest chapters have been.

Start:

Chase was gently waking Draco up. Draco woke and quickly remembered what had happened during the night. Draco moved Omi off his chest onto the bed and walked out of the room with Chase. Draco thanked Chase and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that he put on a small amount of cologne, combed his hair, said goodbye to Chase, and walked to the dance in his best clothes (Which Chase had gotten him just for the dance).

When Draco got there he immediately went up to a girl named Katie, who he loved. Draco was having a very nice conversation with Katie, even though he could swear he could hear people laughing at him. Eventually someone went on a stage in the middle of the floor. It looked like a girl, one that Chase knew but couldn't remember. The girl started doing a test on the microphone and by then the girl had everyone's attention including the chaperons'. When she finally spoke she said"As some of you may know Draco (she said his last name but it was muffled) was carried out of the house he was raised in by Professor Chase Young as he was sobbing like a three year old." By this time the chaperons were putting a stop to it all but it was to late. Instead of crying Draco walked directly on to stage and took the microphone from the girl himself. Draco looked at everyone and said "What she said is true, I was carried out of my house by the professor sobbing and holding on like a three year old, my parents had just tried to rape me. They were abusive my whole life and I ran away when I was ten, went to school here and was eventually taken in by Professor Young when I started to look over his kid and my new foster brother. Eventually the got off their drunk asses and found me using the school system. They took me back to their house where they tried to rape me. Professor Young came and saved me, adopted me, and gave me a family. If you had waited and let me tell you this is what happened and if you conceited jerks would have left it alone I could of told you instead of this bitch." Draco didn't mean to curse twice but he was furious. Draco walked out of the auditorium as soon as he was done saying his rant and sat on a bench nearby the school. Draco was just thinking of how nothing worked like it was suppose to in his life when Katie sat by right beside him.

Katie said in a light small talk tone "I agree with you." Which made Draco look and up and say "About what?" Katie said "That girl is a bitch." At that they both laughed for several minutes. Draco, still dying from laughter said "Thank you!" At which point Draco and Katie looked directly into the other's eyes. Katie and Draco came together, drawn together by a feeling neither of them could truly describe. Their bodies touched and they both lost track of everything besides themselves.


	16. 16

Thank God for letting me write this chapter, I had some serious laziness about writing this . I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning I am now using the same opening for every chapter Please review. I love every review. I have started to re-read my stories and I am debating about redoing all of them to make them not suck, please leave your opinion about. Sorry if this story is not stretched like it should be and how some of my latest chapters have been. I have searched for a beta but I cannot find anyone. Please contact me interested

**Start:**

Omi had been sleeping for a few hours when Chase heard him sobbing. Chase went into Draco's room (where he had left Omi) to find Omi in the middle of a nightmare. Chase picked Omi up and tried to wake Omi as he went into Omi's room. Chase wanted Omi in his room because depending on the severity of it it could make Omi have a panic attack to wake up in even the slightest of unfamiliar places. "Wake up Omi, it is just a nightmare!" Chase said as he tried to wake Omi however, Omi still woke with a fright. As Omi woke he accidentally activated his elemental powers, soaking Chase and the floor in the process. Omi knew he had soaked everything as he woke, and was sobbing in Chase's arms pleading not to be beaten. Chase held Omi close, ignoring the soaking clothes and floor. As he pulled Omi closer he said, in a tone that always soothed Omi "Omi you are at home, you are safe here, nothing will hurt you." Omi started to calm and his breathes went from very loud anxious breathes to shaky, somewhat calm voice. Chase gently sat down in a chair that was dry and put Omi down gently on his lap as Omi said " But I soaked you and the whole floor and..." but Chase cut Omi off and said "The floor is replaceable, you are not.." But Omi interrupted him and said "But I got you wet with all the water! At the temple if I did that to master Fung he would beat me into next week!". "I am not master Fung Omi, and I never will be. Just calm down." Chase said as he let Omi become calm.

Once Omi had become more relaxed Chase started to gently rub Omi's back as he said "Omi, would you like to talk about your nightmare?". Omi, without hesitation began "In my nightmare you had returned to the heylin side and you beat me, kicked me out, and killed Draco, so I had to go back to the temple. While I was there I did something that I cannot remember that made him get mad and beat me. I was freaking out in the dream when you woke me." Chase, with concern for Omi said "Omi, that will not happen, and if I do go back to the heylin side it is in my living will that you and your brother will be adopted by your uncle Time." Omi, still in much fear said "But how can I know that if you go bad you won't harm me? Or that you won't rip apart the will and do exactly as you did in your dream?" Chase pulled Omi up to his eyes as he said "Omi, I swear on my honor that I will never harm, abuse, endanger, or anything similar to that you or your brother. I also swear on my honor that the will will remain useable while you and your brother are adopted. Even my heylin side cannot break that promise Omi." Omi, knowing this to be true, calmed and lost any residing fear from the dream. As Omi sat in Chase's lap, an incredible calm came over him. For the first time in his life he knew he could not be hurt, even if his emotions might say .?docid=16344267e. This, and Chase rubbing Omi's back made Omi feel more secure and calm than Omi had ever felt in his life. Omi was asleep within the minute. After Omi was asleep, Chase picked him up gently and deposited him on the bed, which was dry as well and afterwards Chase sat in the chair opposite to Omi's bed and watched calmly as his son slept, practically melting his heart.

* * *

Draco was ecstatic about his kiss with Katie. Draco was trying to find Chase when he found Chase in Omi's room watching Omi sleep. Draco was going to question why until he saw how peaceful Omi was. Draco was staring at Omi when Chase interrupted his thoughts by saying softly "Omi hasn't been sleeping well recently, so I think he needs the sleep. He had a nightmare and once I had calmed him down he fell back to sleep almost instantly, so I am almost sure nothing could wake him." Draco, not wanting to disturb Omi asked "Could we talk in my room?" Chase agreed and as they were both leaving the room Chase put his hands on Draco's shoulder. As soon as Chase did Draco nearly jumped, afterwards Draco turned around and asked "Could you please not touch me? It just doesn't feel right" Chase, somewhat hurt, said in a flat tone "It is odd for a father to put a hand on his son's shoulder?" Draco stuttered a little as he said "I didn't know you thought of me as a son." Chase, now understanding said "I do, and I always will." Chase ended the statement by reaching out and starting to tickle Draco. "Oh no please no!" Draco said with mock horror as Chase continued to tickle him. "Please Please stop it!" Draco said, this time with joy "Oh no I'm not going to stop anytime soon!". Draco, who was now begging Chase to stop, stopped as he realized that he had lost his balance and was going to fall onto a nearby bookshelf. Chase not missing anything scooped Draco up in his arms in seconds.

"You didn't think I would let you get away that easily did you?" Chase asked, as he continued to tickle Draco "I could only hope (wild laughter) that it would (wild laughter) work!" Chase smiled and walked (while still tickling Draco) into Draco's room and deposited Draco on his bed as Chase sat in the chair opposite of the bed. "So tell me, what happened at the dance?" Chase said to bring Draco back to the topic Draco wanted to talk about. Draco told Chase all about the dance and the kiss with Katie, including the curse words he said. At the end Chase said "I am happy and proud of you Draco, but I am going to have to punish you for cursing." Draco, with a look of outrage said "I was just getting back at her though, why am I getting punished?" Chase responded "I am happy you settled the score with her, but you didn't need to curse when you did it. And watch your attitude young man." Draco more outraged said "But she isn't going to get any punishment for what she said to me! Why should I get punished?" Chase, getting more agitated said "I will handle her when the break is over, but you watch your tone this is your **last warning." **Draco, taking no heed to Chase's warnings said loudly "She doesn't care nothing you can do can change that! Why are you taking her side?" Draco realized his mistake as the words left his mouth and said "Chase please I..." Chase raised a hand to stop Draco "Stay in this room, I am going to take a walk to calm down." Chase said, in a tone that scared Draco.

Draco was truly afraid of being beaten by Chase. Draco knew he had pushed the limits more than too far, and was deeply concerned where he would end up if Chase decided to throw him out. Draco started to become really remorseful "After all he has given me I treat him like this, I deserve whatever he decides is a punishment" Draco said aloud, with a gulp. After on hour of Draco sitting on his bed, being afraid, Chase walked into the room. Draco ran up to Chase and held to him for dear life, saying how sorry he was, begging Chase not to beat him. Chase, without saying a word, picked Draco up and walked over to his chair and sat down. Chase started to rub Chase's back, which calmed Draco considerably. "I am not going to beat Draco not now not ever," Chase started, in a soothing tone "but you are still being punished." Draco was still terrified and said "Please don't punish me! I'll be good!!" Chase, still in a soothing tone "What is it that has you so worked up young one?" Draco responded "In old family punishments were never forgotten, I was mocked for it forever, and I was never forgiven, I didn't deserve it." Chase, astounded said "Every human being is worthy of forgiveness and when I punish, you are forgiven and the deed is forgotten, I promise you that." Draco, much more calmly said "Really?" Chase could not believe how innocent Draco was and said "Yes Draco." Draco, now inquisitive asked "What is my punishment?" Chase calmly said "Your **punishments **are fair, you will have five additional detentions when you get back to school, you will write an apology note to the girl, an apology paper to me about your bad behavior, which has to be two pages and will count as a grade in my class, you will copy down each curse word you said 100 times, and I want you to write a note detailing every thought you have a about this girl who made fun of you, for neither myself or the girl to read but for you to be able to vent your feelings." Draco, now astounded by how much he would have to do asked in a tone that meant Draco meant no disrepect "All that for yelling at you?" Chase smiled a little and said "No, it is for you cursing and then yelling at me." Chase continued to rub Draco's back, who fell alseep like Omi had.


End file.
